The Guardian
by Ladi Dodi we Love the Skadi
Summary: When Percy Jackson's life gets ruined he becomes a guardian of a secret chamber. 500 years later someone he once knew beats Percy and captures him bringing him to camp. What happens to Percy after he is re-leaved of his duties? Will he forgive his friends? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

_Percy POV_

I was standing guard in the chamber that led to a secret room full of riches that even I had not seen, when a group of four people came into the chamber, two girls and two boys, each of them looking about 16, "There are four rules of entering this chamber," I said as the walls made my voice seem deeper than it was, "One, you must fight me in single combat to pass, and only one of you have to win for all of you to pass. Second, when you boys entered I must kill you no matter what unless one of your friends win but the girls may go free. Third, there are no magical powers. Fourth, if one of you breaks the rules I kill all of you and I get to break the rules. Those are the rules, now who's first?"

"I am," said one of the boys.

"What's your name son?" I asked him.

"I'm James" he confidently said.

"Ok James I hope you're ready," I told him.

I uncapped riptide and he pulled out his sword. No one has ever made it past me and I want to keep it like that. When he charged I just stood there and waited. I like to always keep an emotionless face so that I don't seem cocky. When he got to me he slashed left and I blocked it, he slashed right and I blocked it again. He did this several times before realizing that it wasn't working so he slashed up then down while slashing left and right and stabbing repeatedly. I blocked all of them without breaking a sweat when I finally decided to stop messing around and I went on the offensive. I had him to the ground, disarmed, and begging for his life within 3 seconds, when I slashed the vein on his wrist to let him bleed out and die.

"Who's next?" I asked. No one volunteered, "If no one volunteers then I'll pick the boy. No one?" I asked politely, no one volunteered, "Okay now what's your name boy?"

"It's Matt"

"You ready Matt?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said not so confidently.

He drew two imperial gold axes and the sun was just at the right angle from the skylight to where it shined brightly in face, momentarily blinding me. He charged but he was no match for me. I decided to stop playing with my food and just finish them off. I had his neck artery slashed within seconds and he died several seconds later from loss of blood.

"Do you ladies want to fight me or will you leave?" I asked, slightly annoyed that they hadn't left yet.

They whispered privately while I waited for an answer, when one of them spoke up, "Why are you so cruel?" she cry-whispered.

Wait a second! I recognize that voice. I remember it from somewhere, where was it? "Do I know you?" I walked over and took off my hood.

"P-Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

"Why are you here I thought you died?"

"I have a purpose now and if I don't do it I die. It's as simple as that." I told her, "Annabeth you really hurt me so I went to the gods to die, I had nothing left. After my friends left me all I had was you and you cheated on me! With some random guy from the Aphrodite cabin, who I hope is one of the people I just killed! Okay well back on topic are you going to leave or am I going to have to kill you? Oh and who is this?"

"Okay well first yes you killed my boyfriend Matt, this is Thalia, and I am going to fight you." Annabeth told me in her rapid fire talk.

"Okay well are you ready?" I asked

She didn't answer me; she just pulled out her knife and zigzagged her way to me. I uncapped riptide and got into my stance, waiting for her to hit me. When she finally got there she was like a ballerina, jumping up and down around me, slashing every single way imaginable, she even managed to cut me which hasn't happened in 500 years. I finally was able to get a hit in, so I hit her with the flat of my blade making sure not to cut her, and she fell flat on her back. I stepped on her while she struggled to get up and put my sword across her throat, ready to slice her head off, when Thalia got in my way, disarmed me, and got me on the floor at sword point.

"Ah Thalia I thought you were smarter than this," I said in a condescending tone. She looked at me in confusion, "Remember rule number 1? Yes that's the rule that said you must fight me in single combat and you broke that rule by helping Annabeth. Now remember rule number 4? Ah yes my favorite rule, that is the rule that says if one of you break the rules I get to break the rules and you know what that means right? Yes magical powers," I took pride in her shocked face. Right as I finished the sentence water exploded from the walls, turning into sharp, crystal, ice shards pointed right at Thalia's neck. "Walk away now right out that door and no one gets h-," I was interrupted when a knife touched my throat, while I had been reminding Thalia about the rules Annabeth had had time to sneak up behind me.

"Good job Wise Girl," she flinched at the nickname I had given her so long ago, "I take it you'll be bringing me back to camp now by force or will you take the riches and leave and then take me back to camp by force?" I said icily. Someone beat me and now my job is over.

"I don't know, let me think about it," she said sarcastically, "The only reason we were here was to fetch celestial bronze and imperial gold for the two camps, but you're an added _bonus_," I didn't like the way she said _bonus_.

"Well then hurry it up; I've got nothing better to do. You guys beat me and in my contract it said I had to work for eternity unless someone beat me, I swear it on the River Styx," we heard thunder boom even though we were 300 ft. under ground.

When we got back to camp with all of the riches, it took almost a week to load it up might I add, everybody stared in awe at the riches and at me. I had my hood on, but I guess the campers didn't expect a prisoner of war. I also noticed that all of the major gods were there and only a handful of them knew of my existence and where I had been. As I half dragged half walked along I noticed some of my old friends from 500 years ago. I saw Nico, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, somehow Zoe and Bianca were there too, I saw Will Solace, the Stoll brothers, Kadie Gartner, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. I remembered that Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Hazel all moved to Camp Jupiter, so I guess they were here for the summer solstice. Somehow all of them are still alive, so I guess they had gotten immortality for being such great hero's. When we got into the middle of all of the demigods, and I mean all of them. The romans were here also to take whatever imperial gold Annabeth and Thalia found. When we got to the middle, Chiron, Lupa, and the gods all came over.

"Where is Matt and James?" asked Chiron in a saddened voice.

"The guardian of the chamber killed them but Thalia and I captured him." Annabeth said quietly.

"Well dears you did the two camps a great favor finding all of this treasure," said Zeus, "Well, now who is this prisoner?"

"I think a lot of you might know him actually," she said while unmasking me. I heard a collective gasp as all of them recognized me, from either stories or from knowing me.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Do you guys need anything or can I go?" I asked in quite a rude tone, still mad at them for what they did, even though the new campers didn't have anything to do with it. I turned my head to left exactly 23 degrees and saw the person who started this, the person who ruined my life so long ago. Isaac. Isaac was a good kid before he started getting arrogant and cocky. He is a son of Mars, not Ares but Mars. He decided to come to Camp Half-Blood instead of going to Camp Jupiter where he belonged. He was modest until he beat Clarisse in a fight. That's when things got ugly. He went around challenging all of the newbies and the small kids always winning and somehow making a name for himself. One day, a Hydra attacked the camp. Of course I was the one who battled it since I was the most experienced, but when I was about to deal the finishing blow Isaac comes over and stabs it first, pushing me to the ground and making it seem like he did all of the work. Everyone started hating me after that, saying that I'm a coward and a loser. I just ignored it and then Isaac started making snide comment about me and all I had left were my good friends. But then he challenged me to a duel and I mercilessly beat the crap out of him keeping him within an inch of his life. Several of my friends left me; only my good friends remained like Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. I cherished them but then Isaac stole and burned several of their most cherished items and blamed it on me, and the thing is they believed him! That's when I went to the gods to die but they gave me the purpose of guarding their most sacred treasure. I took pride in that fact that many people tried to beat me but none of them could, until now. When I saw Isaac I was filled with such rage that I broke my bonds and lunged to him, grabbing his throat and throwing him to the ground and putting a knife to his throat ready to kill him. I didn't for some reason I realized it was because everyone was watching me and I didn't want to seem cruel, so I let him go, taking pride in the terrified expression on his face.

"Well now Percy it's good to have you back," said Zeus

"It's almost good to be back Lord Zeus," I said while bowing to him, "Lord Zeus with all due respect to this camp and its people, I just can't stay here, I need a new purpose and I would like to ask if you could grant me one."

"Well Percy as it seems you just got back I'll have to think of one, for now you will stay here at camp," he said politely.

"Yes Lord Zeus," the Olympians teleported away and left me with the camp.

"Welcome back Percy, we left your cabin just the way it was 500 years ago when you left," Chiron said, "It seems you remember _Isaac_," he said the name with disgust, "By the way I give you permission to kill him in a duel," he whispered in my ear so only I could hear it.

"Isaac, I challenge you to a duel, no magical powers or items of any kind but any weapon is allowed, do you accept?" I asked him.

"You're going down Jackson," he said trying to sound brave, but I could hear the fear in his voice. I walked to the arena all by myself, my "friends" staying back trying to run up to me and hug me. When we got the arena, everyone was already in their seats so me and Isaac walked to separate sides of the arena and got ready. I uncapped Riptide and Isaac pulled a giant hammer.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I'm bringing you another chapter hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

_Percy POV_

I was standing ready on one side of the arena while Isaac was on the other. I decided to make this last as long as I could, get as much fun out of it as I could, so I was in my defensive stance. Isaac charged me with his giant celestial bronze hammer and I just calmly stood on my side. At the last second I rolled of the way letting Isaac run into the wall. Isaac was 6'5 and super buff, he had a way of making Isaac sized craters walls. He pulled himself out of the crater and was covered in white dust that made him look like a ghost. He had a look of rage on his face that was so hilarious I had to stop myself from laughing. The red penetrated his ghost look. He charged me again but this time I blocked it. His hammer was so large that he only got a hit off every 2 seconds, but I blocked it every time. After about 5 minutes of him just trying to hit me I got tired of it, so I went on the offensive-ish. I started taking shots at him, making just little cuts and bruises. I wanted him to last as long as he could. I started getting bored so I decided to hit him with a finishing blow. I found an opening, so on his next strike I blocked it then disarmed him. He was weaponless so I got him to the ground.

"Please kill me Jackson, if I live I would live forever in shame," Isaac said pathetically.

"Hmm tempting offer, don't get me wrong it really is. It's just that you ruined my life so I think I'll ruin yours," I said as I was pulling my sword away from his neck. I heard all of the applause that I didn't hear during the battle because I was so wrapped up in it. Chiron came out to congratulate me on my victory, while the campers in the stands filed out of the arena.

"Well Percy I'm glad you won but why did you spare him?" Chiron asked me, curious of my response.

"Well I guess I just didn't want to seem so cruel to the new campers and to my old friends. I also decided to let him live in shame," I said honestly.

"Oh he already lives in shame. We made him immortal so that he could live in eternal shame. After you left we realized how stupid we were to believe him over you. Your old friends have never forgiven themselves," He said sadly.

"Well I can forgive them but I can't forgive Annabeth, what she did was wrong, and if I could forgive her it would take a long time," I said harshly. When we were leaving I went to see all of my other friends.

"Hey guys how have you been for the last, what has it been? 500 years?" I asked them.

"PERCY!" everyone except Annabeth yelled. I was showered by hugs from everyone except Annabeth again.

"Guys, guys I can't breathe," I choked out.

"Sorry Perce," Grover said.

"It's okay. Now let's talk about how are lives have been for the last 500 hundred years, now won't we?" I said in a voice that said there would be no argument, "Okay G-man first."

"Well I was put on as the head of the Council of the Cloven Elders, I got married to Juniper, I-," Juniper showed up right as Grover said her name. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then immediately started talking.

"Percy how are you? When did you get back? Where have you been? Are you staying or leaving?" man was she a fast talker.

"Juniper slow down, slow down. Okay well first I'm fine, I got back maybe a hour ago, I've been guarding a secret treasure room full of secret treasure, and I'm leaving but I'll probably come back and visit every now and then," I said slowly acting like I was talking to a toddler.

There was an uproar from all my friends except Annabeth ranging from, "But you just got back!" to, "I will make you stay here if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well it's good that you're leaving, you're not welcome here," Annabeth said harshly.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't need your approval of what I can and can't do, but fortunately for you I'm leaving, this place has too many _bad memories_," I yelled out at her and she flinched away knowing exactly what I had been talking about.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking toward the Athena cabin while everyone was yelling some not very nice words and phrases at me, even my "friends". When I got to the Athena cabin I knocked on the door and nobody wanted to answer it for me. Finally after about 5 minutes Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, answered it for me._

_ "Man, what does she see in you?" he asked like I was just a piece of trash in a huge pile._

_ "Where's Annabeth Malcolm?" I asked ignoring his first comment._

_ "She's over at the Aphrodite cabin _Jackson_," he sneered. I walked away toward the Aphrodite cabin without responding, trying to stay calm like I do. Why is she over at the Aphrodite cabin? I thought to myself. Of course while i was walking Isaac got in my way. I went the long way to the Aphrodite cabin trying to avoid Isaac. I got to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door._

_ "Oh hi Percy. What are you doing here?" Drew answered the door. She's had this crush on me for a while and I can't get it through her head that I'm in a relationship. _

_ "Hi Drew, is Annabeth in there?" I asked._

_ "Why yes she is but um I don't think you want to come in," she said almost scared of what might happen. Without saying another word I barged in through half of the Aphrodite cabin trying to block my way. What I saw was unbelievable. I felt I was about to burst there was so much anger boiling inside of me. I saw Annabeth and Isaac making out! _

_I stomped out in rage, trying not to slit the other kid's throat. Annabeth had heard my loud footsteps me and came running to the door._

_ "Percy it's not what it looks like!" she pleaded. I just walked away ready to pack my bags and go._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Artemis POV_

"Thalia report," I said being serious

"Half of the monsters are dead and about another 150 monsters are left. No casualties but the hunters and I have minor cuts and bruises, My Lady." Thalia reported to me. The best kinds of fights are the ones with no casualties.

"Good, good. Thalia I want you and half of the hunters to go around the back of the monsters. Phoebe take the other half of the hunters and take the front side. Once you get to the back of the monsters Thalia, I want you to send up a whistler arrow. After you hear the arrow Phoebe, start taking the monsters out. Thalia you take them out from the back after you fire the arrow. Dismissed," I said in my army general mode

"Yes My Lady," they both said in unison.

I heard a flash from behind me after Thalia and Phoebe left. I turned around and saw Hermes standing there.

"Hello there Artemis, how are you?" Hermes asked like this was routine, which it probably was

"Oh I'm doing good just killing monsters. So what are you doing here?" I said like I killed monsters as a hobby which I pretty much do.

"Okay well good luck with that. I'm just here to deliver a message from your father," he said as he handed me an envelope.

"You do know that he's your father too right?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes you always deal in technicality now don't you?" we both laughed.

"Okay Hermes I'll see you later," I said as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I opened the envelope and it had an elegant letter that had a summons to Olympus for a council meeting after all of the monsters had been killed. What about? I wondered. Oh well for now I had to worry about killing 150 monsters with only 17 hunters.

_Percy POV_

Do you know what the worst thing that can happen at night is? Well I do and I'm about to tell you. I went to sleep at about 12 and let me tell you was I exhausted. I had stayed up talking to all of my friends about how it's been for the last 500 years. When I went to bed my head the pillow and I immediately fell asleep. At about two in the morning Hermes knocked on my door to wake me up a little then walked in. I was so freaked out I uncapped riptide and it punched a 3 foot hole right through my bed and through the wooden floor.

"Hermes, what the Hades!?" I almost slashed him in the face.

"Gods Perce, I'm just here to deliver a message, you don't have to go all crazy ninja man on me." he said handing me an envelope.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay well go away Hermes it's two in the morning," I tiredly told him

"Okay Perce I'll see you later, like tomorrow." I closed my eyes while he turned into his godly form and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I lied back down on my now ruined bed.

When I woke up in the morning I almost forgot about my note. I picked it up and read it. It said that I had a summons to an Olympian council meeting. Oh fun I thought, those are never fun. And the best part of all! It was in a half hour! Gah! I jumped in the shower and willed the water to come on. I took a quick three minute shower then I got dressed in a sea green shirt with black and blue striped shorts. I messed up my hair a little and then went to eat breakfast. When I got to the Poseidon table I had about 10 minutes left and if I know the Olympians they would be starting in 2. I downed my bacon, eggs, and cheese in 1 minute flat. I then whistled my best New York taxi cab whistle I had. Blackjack soon arrived.

_"Hey boss what's up? You got any sugar cubes?" _he asked excitedly. Knowing this would happen I had brought a couple sugar cubes with me. _"Thanks boss,"_ he said with his mouth full.

"No problem Blackjack. Now I need you to fly me to Olympus k?" I asked him

_"Got it boss,"_ I had given up on trying to make him stop calling me boss. Of course with my luck right after i left camp borders there were some of those flaming dodge-ball thrower guys, I just couldn't remember there names. They were in a camp about 1 mile from Camp Half-Blood.

"Blackjack change of planes, take me down to those laistrygonians." that's what they were called, laistrygonians.

"_Got it boss"_ Blackjack said. When he was about 30 feet from the ground i jumped off of Blackjacks back and tucked and rolled to the ground. The laistrygonians quickly noticed me and started pegging flaming dodge-balls at me. I zigzagged my way around them trying to get hit by any dodge-balls and get to them at the same time. I finally was able to make it to them after about 5 minutes and that's when i realized how many there were. There were about 150 laistrygonians surrounding me i started hacking and slashing but i knew i would soon get overwhelmed. I was cutting down my 27th laistrygonian when i heard a whistler arrow in the background. All of the monsters including me turned toward the sound and i saw Thalia. Finally a friendly face. I then heard some commotion from the other side. Ah the old divide and conquer trick. Lady Artemis is smart. I didn't waste the value of the distraction. I started hacking the monsters into golden dust while the hunters were firing shiny silvery arrow's at the monsters turning them into golden dust. All of the monsters finally died after about a good 15 minutes.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Thalia almost yelled at me.

"Well i was going to Olympus when i saw this camp. I didn't see all of the laistrygonians though. So yeah thanks for the help," It was hard to say thank you since I've only lost about 10 battles in my long life.

"Okay well you almost ruined our hunting operation but thanks for the help," Thalia said while Lady Artemis was coming through to see who almost ruined their operation.

"I should have guessed, a _boy_ almost ruined our operation," she said with hatred,"Oh well why did you come here?"

"I was on my way to Olympus when i saw this camp," I told her. Man she was beautiful with her long, lustrous, auburn hair flowing down her shoulders. Wait a sec who ever said I liked her, I don't like her, at least I don't think I do.

"Oh really i was just headed there maybe a race?" she asked

"You're on, but first i need free passage to Olympus so that those wind spirits don't interfere with our race." I told her

"Fine. I grant Percy Jackson free passage for this race to Olympus," she said officially. I looked around to see if Blackjack had stayed before I whistled and he had. I beckoned for Blackjack to come over and i got on him. Artemis got into her chariot and she yelled out, "3...2...1...GO!" and off we went. Blackjack was fast but not fast enough for 6 flying reindeer. Artemis beat me to to Olympus, "Ha I win," she bragged all the way to the council room.

"Um aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her mischievously.

"Like what?" she asked not noticing how I asked her because she was to busy basking in her glory.

"Oh nevermind."

While i was walking down the road I realized I had never really gotten to see the new designs Annabeth had added to Olympus. It was breath taking, but that didn't mean I forgave her for what she did to me. When I walked into the Olympian council room it looked like the last few gods were just arriving. The council room walls were lined in imperial gold and celestial bronze giving it a mix of roman and greek. All of the Olympian thrones were colored in the gods color, like Ares's throne had red and my dad's throne had a mix of green and blue. Each of them also had the god's sacred animal on it, and I got to admit the new thrones looked awesome. Good I'm not late I thought to myself.

"Well looks like everyone is here so let's start," he said noticing me, "well we all know why we're here, to discuss where and what Mr. Jackson will be doing. I have thought about and I would like to propose an idea. Percy should be the guardian of the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself."

"WHAT!" I heard Artemis yell. Was I that bad? I mean was it such a bad idea that I be a guardian I've had a lot of practice guarding that chamber and all. "I do not need a guardian, especially from a _man_," wait did she just call me a man? She usually calls me boy, she's never called me Percy or a man, just boy.

"So um do I have any say in what I do?" I asked Zeus. The other twelve major Olympian gods and goddesses just now noticed me.

"No, you said you wanted a purpose and I'm giving you one," Zeus rudely told me and I got the hint to stay quiet.

"Artemis Percy isn't as bad as any other man. He's modest, kind, generous etc. Just like his mother raised him," my father said proudly.

"Well yes I know that but he is still a man. What about the hunters, do they have any say in what happens?" Artemis asked her father

"No but we can still ask them,"

"I think it's a good idea," Thalia said after pondering the thought for a second. Thalia was basically my big sister, We loved each other like brother and sister.

"Well if Thalia likes it so do we," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," the other hunters agreed.

"Artemis your hunters like it so what about you?" Zeus asked her pleadingly.

"Fine," Artemis gave in, "Percy can be the guardian of the hunters and I."


End file.
